I Will Wait until You Fall in Love
by Queen of Cliffhanger
Summary: Eren menyukai seorang senpai yang pernah menolongnya. Memperhatikan seseorang tersebut dari jauh dengan senyuman terkembang di wajahnya. Tapi apa yang terjadi bila Eren akhirnya tahu kalau sosok yang selama ini dikaguminya berbanding terbalik dengan impiannya/ "Karena kau tunanganku bahkan sejak kau lahir ke dunia ini, Eren Jaeger"/ "TIDAAAAK! AYAH IBU TOLONG EREN!"/ AU/ RIREN


A/N:

Fict pertama Mizu di fandom ini ... semoga bisa dinikmati ne ...^^~

. 

I Will Wait until You Fall in Love

A RiRen Fanfiction (RiVaille x Eren Jaeger)

Disclaimer: Hajime Isayama

Warning: MxM, Shonen ai, AU, ooc

Summary: Eren menyukai seorang senpai yang pernah menolongnya. Memperhatikan seseorang tersebut dari jauh. Tapi apa yang terjadi bila Eren akhirnya tahu kalau sosok yang selama ini dikaguminya berbanding terbalik dengan impiannya. Bahkan sebuah kenyataan lain membuat keinginanya hancur seketika/ "Karena kau tunanganku bahkan sejak kau lahir ke dunia ini, Eren Jaeger"/ "TIDAAAAK! AYAH IBU TOLONG EREN!"

.

.

.

Lagi Eren melihatnya dari atas pada sosok yang tengah duduk seorang diri di bawah pohon. Beberapa buku tampak bertumpuk rapi di samping sang obyek. Sudah lama Eren memperhatikanya, memandang kagum pada seseorang yang menjadi tujuannya bertahan di sekolah ini—Scounting Legion High School.

Seorang pemuda berambut eboni dengan maniks abu-abu yang tajam. Tubuh tegap walau kalah tinggi darinya tak membuat sang obyek kehilangan pesonanya bahkan maniks hijau Eren tak pernah lepas darinya.

"Rivaille senpai-kah?"

"A—aa—armin?" Eren terperajat saat menemukan seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tersenyum padanya. Wajahnya memerah karena ketahuan sedang memperhatikan seseorang diam-diam. Bahkan Eren tak pernah menyangka kalau kegiatan yang dilakukannya diam-diam sepulang sekolah akan segera ketahuan.

"Ternyata ini yang selalu kau lakukan saat terlambat pulang, Eren?" tanya Armin ikut duduk di samping Eren.

"Bu—bukan … aku tidak memperhatikannya setiap hari kok—ups."Eren menutup mulutnya sendiri yang membongkar kebiasaan—jeleknya—akhir-akhir ini. Sebuah kebiasaan yang dimulai sejak semester baru dimasukinya. Saat pertemuannya dengan sang pemuda yang ternyata senpai di sekolahnya.

Armin tertawa kecil melihat wajah Eren yang semakin memerah marah. Beginikah wajah orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, bathinnya. Pemuda imut itu menarik tangan Eren membuatnya menemukan wajah Eren yang benar-benar mengalahkan warna tomat di kebun mereka.

"Ayo pulang, Mikasa bisa mengamuk kalau kau terus-terusan terlambat pulang," ajak Armin pada Eren yang mengiyakan perkatannya—ikut berdiri. Tak ingin bertanya apa-apa karena Armin tahu Eren akan menceritakan semuanya nanti. Hanya padanya bukan orang lain bahkan seorang gadis berstatus sepupu mereka yang kini menunggu di rumah—Mikasa Ackerman.

Tak mungkin bisa membohongi Mikasa setiap kalinya. Beruntung gadis berstatus kakak sepupu mereka itu bersekolah di sekolah putri jika tidak bisa dibayangkan betapa mengerikannya hari sekolah Eren—mengingat betapa posesifnya sang gadis. Dan Eren tak pernah berharap bertemu manusia posesif lainnya di hidupnya.

Sejenak Eren kembali melihat ke tempat yang sama namun ia tak menemukan sang senpai di sana.

"Mungkin dia sudah pulang," bathin Eren pelan tak menyadari kalau masih ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya. Sesosok tubuh yang muncul dari balik Pohon dan menatapnya dengan maniks abu-abu—juga lengkung bibir yang sedikit naik.

.

.

.

Kebiasaan Eren ini dimulai sejak semester baru di mulai. Tepatnya sejak Rivaille tak sengaja menolongnya yang hampir babak belur dikeroyok anak sekolah lain. Dengan sekali gerakan lima anak sekolah yang bahkan tubuhnya lebih besar dari Rivaille roboh seketika.

"Dasar menjijikan," decih Rivaille menendang salah satu dari mereka yang sudah pingsan karena pukulannya. Dan maniks abu-abunya semakin kesal saat melihat setitik darah di kemejanya.

"Hey … kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Rivaille pada seseorang yang tertunduk dengan baju berantakan. Melihat wajahnya Rivaille mengasumsikannya lebih muda. Kalau saja ia tak melihatnya mungkin anak ini sudah habis dimakan mereka.

Menepuk pelan pundaknya, Rivaille membawa anak yang baru saja ditolongnya ke ruang UKS. Menitipkannya pada sang dokter yang berteriak histeris melihat Rivaille yang datang dengan seorang murid SMU di sekolah mereka.

Dari sang dokter itulah Eren mengetahui siapa penolongnya. Hanya saja sampai sekarang Eren masih belum berani mengucapkan terima kasih dengan benar.

Rivaille, 23 tahun mahasiswa Universitas Scouting Legion. Duduk di kelas manajemen bisnis semester akhir. Dan sedang sigle—informasi tambahan yang sebenarnya tak ingin didengar Eren walau diterimanya dengan senang hati dari sang dokter dengan jenis kelamin yang tak diketahuinya dengan pasti.

Scouting Legion memang memiliki tingkatan pendidikan dari sekolah dasar hingga universitas. Sebuah yayasan pendidikan yang memerlukan usaha keras untuk masuk. Beruntung Eren berhasil masuk sekolah menengahnya dengan bantuan Armin karena nilai akhir Eren di bangku SMP sangat parah dan pemuda beriris hijau itu hampir saja berniat memasuki sekolah lain membuat kakak sepupu mereka mengamuk padanya.

Namun sejak bertemu Rivaille semangat Eren muncul dan mengejar sang senpai. Karena bila bukan siswa di sini tidak diperkenankan untuk masuk. Membuat Eren langsung kalang kabut tak menemukan cara mencari senpainya. Sepertinya tanpa sadar Eren sudah jatuh cinta pada sosok pahlawannya itu.

"Hah …"

"Kenapa?" tanya Armin bingun melihat Eren menarik napas berat. Sebenarnya mereka sudah pulang sejak satu jam yang lalu. Hanya saja karena Eren mendapatkan kelas tambahan Armin dengan sukarela menemaninya.

"…"

"Riva—"

"Stttt … diam Armin, jangan sebut nama itu di sini," ujar Eren menutup mulut Armin dengan tangannya. Di kelas memang masih ada beberapa anak yang belum pulang dan Eren tak mau ada yang tahu tentang rahasia kecilnya ini.

Mengangguk patuh, Armin mengiyakan, meminta Eren melepaskan bekapan tangannya.

"Aku ingin menemuinya Armin, kau tahu? Rasanya benar-benar tak sopan bahkan aku tak pernah mengucapkan terima kasih dengan benar."

Armin mengusap kepala Eren yang terpekur di meja. Eren memang sudah menceritakannya semuanya pada Armin dan meminta pemuda berambut pirang itu menjaga rahasia.

"Kudengar di Universitas dengan ada festival, kurasa kau bisa menemui dia di sana Eren," ujar Armin singkat membuat Eren langsung meneggakkan kepalanya dan berbinar senang. Bahkan tanpa berpamitan Eren langsung melesat menuju bagian universitas tak menyadari kalau ia meninggalkan Armin seorang diri.

Salahkan Rivaille yang menghilang seminggu ini, bahkan Eren tak pernah melihatnya duduk di bawah pohon di taman lagi. Beruntung kelas Eren berhadapan langsung dengan taman besar yang sering dijadikan tempat berkumpul. Disana pula Rivaille sering menghabiskan waktunya membaca buku. Dan saat pemandangan itu menghilang Eren merasakan ada yang hilang dari hidupnya.

"Hoi Eren!"

"Ah, maaf Jean."

Eren kembali berlari saat tak sengaja tubuhnya menabrak Jean teman sekelasnya yang hendak masuk. Eren tengah terburu-buru ia sangat ingin melihat Rivaille lagi hari ini. Walau dari jauh setidaknya itu sudah cukup bagi Eren. Ia menginginkan sosok Rivaille.

"Hosh … hosh …" Eren mengatur napasnya sendiri saat berhasil memasuki kawasan universitas Scouting Legion. Tampak tenda-tenda kecil sepanjang jalan masuk univeritas dan beberapa mahasiswa yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Suasana yang cukup ramai untuk sebuah festival kampus dan Eren tak yakin ia bisa menemukan Rivaille dari tempat seluas dan seramai ini.

"Dimana?" Iris kehijauan Eren menoleh ke kiri kanan. Mencari tempat yang sepertinya cocok untuk seorang Rivaille. Tempat yang sepi dan jauh dari keramaian. Bathin Eren lalu berlari masuk ke arah berbeda dari festival berada. Berlarian mencari sesuatu yang serasa hilang dari hidupanya. Sesuatu yang tanpa disadarinya tumbuh dengan perlahan. Tempat dimana Rivaille berada—kelas manajemen bisnis.

.

.

.

"Hey, Rivaille apa kau akan melihat saja dari sini?" tanya seorang dokter universitas Scouting Legion—Hanji Zoe— melempar sebuah pesawat kertas tepat ke kepala Rivaille yang acuh saja. Karena pemuda itu masih terus saja melihat ke bawah sana dimana ada sosok yang ditunggunya akhirnya datang.

"Berisik Hanji," ujar Rivaille balik mendeathglare Hanji karena sudah membuat ruangannya berantakan. Mengambil sesuatu yang baru saja dilempar Hanji dan memasukkanya ke dalam tong sampah. Rivaille kembali memperhatikan seseorang yang terlihat berlarian kesana kemari. Salahkan seragamnya yang mencolok membuat iris Rivaille bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Dia anak yang kau bawa kemari waktu itu bukan? Aku tak menyangka selera seorang Rivaille hanya seorang bocah begitu—dasar phedophile—" tawa Hanji tak memperdulikan tatapan tajam yang diberikan Rivaille padanya. Sejak Rivaille datang padanya membawa sang bocah, Hanji sudah merasakan ada sesuatu yang menarik. Terlebih saat melihat Rivaille yang memilih pohon tua di taman tengah daripada ruangan pribadinya untuk membaca buku. Benar-benar sesuatu yang aneh dan mencurigakan.

"Diam dan lihat saja," ujar Rivaille berbalik keluar meninggalkan Hanji Zoe dengan tawanya karena berhasil membuat Rivaille marah dan sekarang ia bisa menginvasi ruang pribadi sang direktur muda.

Apanya yang dua puluh tiga tahun. Apanya yang mahasiswa manajemen bisnis. Rivaille sebenarnya adalah anak pemilik Scounting Legion ini. Seorang direktur di salah satu perusahaan besar berusia tiga puluh empat tahun. Gara-gara info ngawur yang diberikan Hanji—sahabat semasa sekolahnya—Rivaille terpaksa berpenampilan seperti seorang mahasiswa meninggalkan meja kerjanya sejenak untuk mengawasi seorang pemuda miliknya. Membuat beberapa data palsu di universitas sekedar membuat eksistensi Rivaille nyata di universitas ini.

Posesif …

Sangat. Seorang Rivaille sangat posesif dengan miliknya. Bahkan kejadian yang menimpa Eren waktu itu membuat Rivaille naik pitam dan membuat kelima anak yang menyentuh propertinya bahkan sampai harus mendekam di penjara khusus remaja. Kejam memang.

Memang apa hubungan keduanya sampai Rivaille terlihat begitu berlebihan pada seorang Eren Jaeger. Itu sebuah rahasia kecil yang hanya diketahui Rivaille bahkan Hanji saja tak mengetahuinya. Biarlah sang pemuda menyimpannya untuk kesenangannya nanti.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki Rivaille bergema di lantai tiga universitas gedung utara. Salah satu lantai kelas yang tak digunakan untuk acara festival hari ini. Rivaille yakin Eren mencarinya ke lantai ini—itu juga kalau ia sedikit mengerti tentang obyek yang dilihatnya beberapa waktu belakangan ini.

Rivaille mengulum sebuah senyum tipis meremehkan, tertawa saat melihat sosok Eren yang yang tengah berdiri di tepi jendela dengan mata yang masih terus mencari seseorang yang harus ditemuinya.

Benar tebakannya saat mendongak ke atas dan melihat nama kelas dimana Eren berada—manajemen bisnis.

"Menemukan apa yang kau cari, Jaeger?"

Eren sontak membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan sosok seorang Rivaille begitu dekat dengan matanya. Inikah sosok yang selama ini dicarinya. Sosok yang terlihat begitu besar dibenaknya. Sosok yang menyapanya dengan suara berat namun terdengar menyenangkan ditelinganya.

"Akh Rivaille senpai— selamat siang." Eren membungkuk sejenak sebelum tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Bibirnya kelu karena Eren hanya ingin melihat sang senpai dari jauh bukan bertemu langsung seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kawasan universitas, hn? Apa kau tersesat?" tanya rivaille mendekati Eren, mengukung sang bocah di dalam kedua tangannya. Membuat maniks beriris hijau milik Eren bergerak gelisah.

"Atau ada seseorang yang ingin kau temui?"

Sungguh Eren ingin berteriak kencang saja saat mendengar bisikan suara Rivaille di telinganya. Namun tak sedikit pun suaranya yang keluar seakan terjerat di dalam sepasang maniks milik Rivaille yang menatapnya tanpa ekpresi.

"A—aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Terima kasih sudah menolongku waktu itu, Rivaille senpai," ujar Eren akhirnya dengan susah payah berhasil mengeluarkan kalimat yang selama ini melekat di tenggorokannya.

"Terima kasih-kah?" Rivaille meniup telinga Eren pelan, terkekeh di dalam hati saat melihat bagaimana telinga Eren ikut memerah karena ulahnya. Bisa dibayangkan seberapa merah wajah Eren saat ini bukan.

"Se—senpai bisakah kau sedikit menjauh?" ujar Eren pelan berusaha mendorong dada bidang Rivaille yang terasa kokoh di tangannya, bahkan ia tak bisa membuat tubuh itu bergeming sedikit pun.

"Eren …"Rivaille memanggil pelan nama sang bocah yang semakin membeku dikurungannya. Dan Rivaille menyukai saat melihat maniks Eren yang berbayang wajahnya di dalam sana. Betapa ia sangat menyukai saat hanya ada dirinya yang ada di penglihatan Eren.

"Ap—Uhmppp." Eren melebarkan bola matanya saat merasakan benda kenyal bertekstur lembut sudah menyentuh bibirnya. Melumat dan menghisap bibirnya dengan rakus—Rivaille menciumnya—satu kenyataan yang membuat kepala Eren langsung berputar tak menentu dengan menggunakan satu kata tanya dihatinya.

Duk … Duk …

Eren mencoba memberitahu Rivaille kalau ia masih membutuhkan oksigen untuk hidupnya. Mencoba membuka mulutnya sendiri, Eren hanya membuat lidah Rivaille menelusup masuk dan mengajak lidahnya untuk bergelut bersama. Aksi dorong mendorong itu membuat mulut Eren semakin meneteskan salivanya keluar. Pemikiran polos yang berujung sebuah pergulatan panas di dalam sana.

Lidah dengan lidah …

Gigi …

Gusi …

Hingga langit-langit milik Eren tak lepas dari jilatan lidah Rivaille yang bermain dan mengecap semua milik Eren. Mulai sekarang akan menjadi milik seorang Rivaille.

"Nghhh …"

Erangan kecil dari mulut Eren keluar, menarik kuat surai kehitaman milik Rivaille saat merasakan perasaan aneh yang baru saja dirasakannya. Apa Eren perlu memberitahu kalau ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Yang direbut Rivaille dengan paksa.

"Terima kasih atas hidangannya, Jaeger," ujar Rivaille saat tautan mereka terlepas. Mengecup singkat bibir Eren yang tengah menarik napas cepat dengan maniks yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"A—apaan itu, Rivaille senpai? Kalau kau mau membunuhku tak perlu mencuri oksigen mulutku dengan memakan mulutku begitu, sesak tahu."

Dan tawa Rivaille pecah untuk pertama kalinya mendengar kalimat polos sang bocah yang memandangnya heran. Sepertinya ia sedikit berterima kasih pada gadis Ackerman itu karena sudah menjaga Erennya dengan baik.

Sungguh baru kali ini Rivaille tertawa lebar begini. Bahkan melihat wajah polos Eren padanya. Apa kalau ia melucuti tubuh sang bocah saat ini Eren akan berteriak dan mengatakan ia sedang mencuri pakaiannya.

Mengusap pelan surai coklat milik Eren, Rivaille mendekatinya dan berujar kata maaf. Setidaknya sampai Eren mengerti dan paham.

Enam belas tahun umur Eren saat ini. Umur yang sama saat ia menantikan semuanya delapan belas tahun yang lalu.

"Kalau begitu mulai besok kau jadi maid di rumahku," ujar Rivaille duduk di atas meja dengan tangan yang bertopang di dagunya. Menatap tajam pada Eren yang terlihat kaget dengan perubahan Rivaille padanya.

"Itu untuk ulahmu yang mengintipku diam-diam saat membaca buku di taman tengah," ujar Rivaille menyadari tatapan Eren yang menanyakan untuk apa.

"Akh—" Eren tak bisa mengatakan apa saat kebiasaanya menjadi sebuah hal yang memalukan saat diketahui sang obyek.

"Dan kau akan tinggal bersamaku, di apartemenku dan tak ada bantahan," titah Rivaille absolute tanpa bisa ditolak oleh Eren.

"Kenapa?" tanya Eren heran, kalau masalah ia yang mengintip Rivaille mungkin memang ia akan mendapatkan sedikith hukuman hanya saja kenapa harus tinggal di rumah senpainya ini.

"Karena kau milikku."

Oh Tuhan kenapa orang posesif lagi yang berada dihidupnya, bathin Eren hampir menangis terlebih saat Rivaille menyuruhnya untuk mendekat. Tak bisa membayangkan harinya bersama Rivaille mulai besok. Menjadi pelayan tanpa bisa membantah.

Eren tak ingin mencari tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila ia melawan perintah Rivaille. Sosok yang beda dari bayangannya saat melihat Rivaille dulu. Sosok ini lebih superior bahkan menuntut dan mungkin lebih posesif dari sepupunya tercinta.

Dan kalimat selanjutnya yang dibisikan Rivaille padanya sungguh memberikan sebuah kejutan jantung pada Eren. Bahkan kalau ada lubang didekatnya Eren akan dengan senang hati terjun kedalamnya.

"Karena kau tunanganku bahkan sejak kau lahir ke dunia ini, Eren Jaeger."

.

.

.

"Apa!"

Semua manusia yang berada di kediaman Jaeger itu sontak menutup telinga mereka mendengar teriakan dari suara sang putra tunggal Jaeger tersebut. Bahkan Mikasa dan Armin yang juga berad di rumah besar itu ikut menatap heran pada Eren.

"Ayah dan ibu bercanda!" teriak Eren lagi menunjuk pada seorang pria—identitas yang baru diketahui Eren satu menit yang lalu—yang tengah menikmati secangkir tehnya dengan santai tak memperdulikan delikan yang diberikan Eren padanya.

"Ah, sepertinya ayah lupa memberitahu padamu Eren, kalau Rivaille adalah tunanganmu sejak kau lahir bahkan kami sudah menunangkan kalian sejak kau bayi dan Rivaille berusia delapan belas tahun," ujar sang ayah pada Eren yang merengut kesal padanya sedangkan istrinya hanya tertawa melihat wajah Eren, "dan lihat kalung yang kau pakai dengan mainan kunci itu adalah kunci box dimana cincin pertunanganmu tersimpan," tambah sang ayah lagi.

"Itu yang mau kutanyakan Ayah, kenapa kau bisa-bisanya—"

Eren tak sanggup meneruskan kalimatnya. Air matanya menggatung di sudut mata. Tak menyangka kalau ia satu-satunya yang tak tahu, bahkan Mikasa yang biasanya menghajar siapa pun pemuda yang mendekati Eren hanya diam saja—pertanda kalau gadis yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu tahu semua ini.

"Kalian kejam." Eren hampir saja menangis kalau saja tangan besar Rivaille tidak bertengger dikepalanya.

"Jangan menangis Jaeger. Karena kau belum boleh jadi tunanganku kau itu masih harus menjadi maidku dulu, Bocah," ujar Rivaille kejam—tak melihat suasana—pada Eren yang langsung melemparnya dengan bantal duduk. Tak peduli kalau Rivaille lebih tua darinya. Tak peduli kalau pria itu akan menghukumnya dan tak peduli kalau semua sosok dan bayang seorang 'Rivaille' dibenaknya hancur—sesuatu yang paling membuatnya menangis.

Semua orang menyingkir saat lengkingan Eren semakin kuat. Membiarkan dua manusia itu berada di ruang tamu. Bahkan Mikasa hampir meremukkan gelasnya mendengar teriakan Eren kalau saja bukan Rivaille lawannnya bisa dipastikan sudah diantarkan ke neraka oleh Mikasa.

"Bunuh … bunuh." Dan Armin yang berada di samping Mikasa hanya menepuk pelan pundak sang gadis. Berharap niat Mikasa itu hanya berada di ujung lidah. Bahkan Armin sendiri penasaran siapa pria yang berpakaian jas mahal di dalam sana yang terlihat berbeda saat berada di Scouting Legion.

Melihat kedua orang tua Eren santai menikmati teh ala prancis di taman depan membuat Armin tak bisa bertanya. Tak juga pada Mikasa, yang ada hanya umpatan kematian didapatknnya.

"Semoga kau selamat, Eren." Doa Armin mendengar teriakan Eren entah apa yang dilakukan dua orang di dalam sana.

.

.

.

"Arrghhhh, sakit senpai," teriak Eren saat Rivaille tengah melipat kedua tanganya ke belakang sedangkan tubuhnya terhempas ke sofa Rivaille dan dengan satainya menduduki bokongnya.

"Kau sepertinya memang harus sedikit disiplinkan, Eren. Padahal kupikir kau anak yang sedikit manis," ujar Rivaille santai saat beberapa waktu yang lalu Eren menyerangnya dengan membabi buta. Sepertinya sang bocah kesal karena 'Rivaille' yang diimpikannya berbeda jauh. Dan Rivaille benar-benar menghancurkan cinta pertama seorang Eren Jaeger.

"Ah, padahal bocah yang diam-diam mengintipku di balik jendela itu terlihat menggemaskan. Benar bukan Jaeger?" Rivaille mengikatkan dasinya di tangan Eren. Membalik tubuh pemuda itu hingga menghadap ke arahnya.

"Berisik senpai mesum," ujar Eren merasakan remasan pelan di bokongnya. Mendelik kesal pada Rivaille yang memasang wajah angkuh.

"Aku sudah menunggumu begitu lama, apa begitu sambutanmu pada tunanganmu ini?"

Eren memalingkan wajahnya ke samping saat Rivaille menatapnya instens. Rasanya Eren ditelanjangi bulat-bulat oleh tatapan Rivaille padanya.

Menarik dagu Eren ke arahnya, Rivaille mempertemukan maniks beriris abu-abu dan kehijauan itu searah. Membuat Eren kembali merasakan perasaan aneh menelusup dihatinya, perasaan yang sama saat Rivaille mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

Entah siapa yang memulainya Eren tak tahu saat kepalanya menunduk dan menyentuh bibir Rivaille yang menyeringai padanya. Ia ingin merasakan lagi rasa itu lagi, saat Rivaille mengecupnya.

Rivaille menahan kepala Eren tetap ditempatnya memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Eren. Dan sepertinya Eren sedikit belajar untuk membalas ciuman Rivaille. Kedua lidah itu saling membelit dan menghisap, memberikan sedikit lenguhan kecil dari bibir Eren. Lagi dan lagi. Hingga benang saliva keduanya terputus pertanda sebuah perpagutan liar mereka berakhir.

"Itu namanya berciuman, Eren." Rivaille berbisik pelan di telinga Eren. Menelusukan lidahnya pada cuping telinga Eren. Merasakan tubuh Eren sedikit bergetar.

"Ta—tapi—"

Tangan Rivaille naik mengelus pelan dada Eren. Mengelus tonjolan kecil di dada Eren yang kini tegak membusung.

"Tapi sebelum itu—" Rivaille menahan kalimatnya dengan tangan yang masih bermain di dada Eren dari luar—dengan lidah yang masih bermain di telinga Eren.

"Nghhaappaahh?" ujar Eren dengan susah payah. Saat Rivaille menyerangnya dari berbagai arah begini membuat tubuhnya bergerak gelisah.

"Kau harus memakai baju seperti mereka—tunjuk Rivaille pada maid keluarga Jaeger yang memerah melihat keadaan sang tuan muda—di apartemenku, Eren."

"Eh?"

"Tidak Eh, Eren kurasa kau juga harus kuajarkan bagaimana menjadi 'maid' yang baik jadi kau bisa melayaniku dengan baik bahkan di ranjang—mungkin," goda Rivaille mengecup perpotongan bahu Eren melalui pakaian Eren yang sedikit terbukan.

Ranjang? Dan potongan film yang tak sengaja dilihat Eren saat Jean tengah menonton di kelas membuatnya membelalak, film yang menampilkan saat dua orang pemuda tengah 'bertarung' panas di atas dengan bertelanjang bulat di atas ranjang dengan suara yang membuatnya langsung kabur dan berkeringat dingin.

"TIDAAAAK! AYAH IBU TOLONG EREN!"

Dan Rivaille hanya terkekeh pelan untuk kedua kalinya hari ini. Sepertinya masih banyak yang harus diajarkannya pada Eren mulai hari ini untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Rivaille bahkan rela menunggu sang bayi kecil beriris hijau bulat— yang membuatnya jatuh cinta—menjadi dewasa. Bayi yang kini beranjak remaja dan berada di pelukannya—hampir menangis karenanya.

Saa menunggu lagi untuk berapa lama sampai Eren benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya tak mengapa. Toh Rivaille yakin itu tak akan lama saat melihat iris hijau itu pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama—Eren jatuh cinta padanya.

"Kau milikku Eren."

.

The End

.

A/N:

Just sekedar sogokan karena sudah buat sligh NaruSasu & MenmaGaara di ff a confusion xDD

Udah ne Kira, deal ok*ketawa setan* maaf ne terlalu ooc parah. Udah dibilang nee baru bisa jadi reader di SnK kalau nyuruh jadi author ya beginilah jadinya*kabur.

_Thanks for Reading_


End file.
